


Everything Burns

by chaosruby



Series: The Killing Joke [2]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fire, Just Sex, Money, No Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: The Joker has just set fire to the mobs money and threatened to blow up a hospital. But you want to please him before he leaves.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You
Series: The Killing Joke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636459
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Everything Burns

The orange flames danced up the mountain of money, the room becoming as hot as a furnace. You leaned against the door frame, looking in at the scene. The Joker was on the phone, threatening the public yet again. The man was always causing chaos in Gotham. You loved it. He was dangerous but also sexy, in his own little fucked up way. You were starting to sweat a little from the heat, wondering how Joker was feeling in his layered suit. Your thoughts became clouded with memories from a few nights ago when he pulled off his clothes before crawling onto the bed towards you. How you wished you could be fucking him now, on the gasoline stained floor. Only without the flames, of course. That part was a bit of a bummer. 

He finally hung up, his tongue darting out to wet his lips slightly as he discarded the phone by throwing it into the now roaring fire. He still held the pistol in his hand as he then immediately made his way to leave the room, coming straight towards you. All you could do was smirk at him as his coat swayed with his every step, his eyes looking you up and down. You wore only a skirt and a crop top, catching his attention just as you'd hoped it would. 

"Hey," You grinned as he finally got close enough, grabbing the front of his coat to keep him from leaving. 

"Not now." He spoke roughly, quickly freeing his coat from your grip.

You followed behind him as Joker started to leave, pouting even though he couldn't see. He could hear your footsteps and quickly spun around, his hand going straight for your throat as he slammed you against the wall. You giggled when you felt the coolness of his gun hit your temple. He squeezed at your throat which made you fall silent. You looked at him.

"I said," He growled, "not. now."

"You have 60 minutes," You smirked, "how about we play a game? I want to see how quickly I can make you cum."

The Joker didn't say a word, nor did he move, but he didn't object to the hand that was slowly making it's way down his body. Your palm landed on his crotch, feeling his semi-hard cock beneath his pants. You knew he wasn't embarrassed, but you still felt giddy at your victory. You had clearly won. It felt great, giving you even more confidence. 

He still didn't remove the gun from your head as you moved your other hand closer, unbuttoning his trousers slowly. You raised your eyebrow at him.

"Are you going to shoot me, or are you going to let me go so the game can start?" You questioned, a smile playing on your lips.

He slowly removed his hand from your neck and pulled the gun away from your skin, but kept it pointed at you. You slipped your hand into his trousers and underwear, stroking his length slowly.

He growled, "Time's a ticking." 

You almost frowned but you picked up your pace, sliding down the wall to drop to your knees. But The Joker had other plans. He wanted to be in control, he wanted to win the game. He'd had a change of heart.

He grabbed you by the hair and pulled you back up before your knees even touched the floor. The action was quite harsh on your head but you didn't even wince. He used the pistol to then move your hair out of the way as his face dove into your neck, biting and kissing at the sensitive skin. You let out a hearty sigh which encouraged him to swiftly hike up your skirt, using his body to pin it against your stomach as he pushed you up against the wall. He wasted no time in pushing your underwear to the side, feeling your already slick cunt against his fingers. 

He moved his head to look at you, wetting his lips with his tongue for the second time today, before pressing them against yours to lock your lips together in a kiss. Distracted by the kiss, your body jolted slightly as his fingers slid to your clit. He rubbed against it in small circles, making you even more aroused.

You bucked your hips in pleasure, which he put a stop to quickly by pushing himself against you to pin you to the wall completely - you could barely move a muscle. It only made the feeling more pleasurable until he pulled his hand away. He also stopped kissing you, looking you in the eyes as he brought two fingers to your lips. You opened your mouth for him and he placed them against your tongue. You closed your mouth and sucked on them, coating them in your saliva. 

Once he deemed them wet enough, he quickly removed his fingers from your mouth and they disappeared from view once again. The anticipation was killing you. The Joker pressed his lips against yours soon after and as you felt his fingers being pushed inside you. He started off slowly, thrusting them in and out at a snail's pace. You opened your eyes to see him staring at you, his eyes full of humour as they wrinkled at the corners as he smiled against your lips. 

Without warning he begun to slightly bend his fingers in a "come here" motion during each thrust. It felt a little uncomfortable at first but then he started to hit the treasure he was looking to find. X marks the spot. You let out a loud moan as he started to hit it correctly each time, your legs starting to shake. He picked up his pace, still aiming for that sweet spot of yours. 

You both heard footsteps behind you as one of the Joker's goons came in to find him. He quickly turned right around and left, deciding to wait outside the door for his boss to finish his work. It wasn't going to be much longer until he finished anyway.

The thought of someone watching made your head spin and your heart pound, or was it the orgasm that was minutes away? His fingers started to become sloppy as his pace quickened until your lower body shook uncontrollably and a loud moan escaped your lips. You came quickly, feeling euphoric as you watched him through half-lidded eyes licking your juices from his hand. 

"You have 10 minutes." The Joker mused, moving away from you without any warning. "In the car."

You almost fell to the ground without his weight keeping you against the wall, but you eagerly followed him like a lost puppy to the car that was waiting for him outside. 

It was time to return the favour. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I make a part two? That's the real question here. 
> 
> I am also currently in a fingerfucking phase (see other fics for proof) and I have no idea why but here you go .-.


End file.
